


World's Aligned

by acieoJ



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Armageddon, Biological Weapons, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Demons, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I don't know what to name the Universe she came from aghhhhh, Multiverse, Near Future, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: You were just fighting a demon..  What happened?"Hey!", A female voice yelled to the black clad lady, holding a long axe.The girl turned around. The first thing she saw, was a man, not older than 18, wearing a hoodie. His blue eyes boring into her soul."Where am I?", The black clad last ask."You're in the year 2071...", The lady who's color scheme is black and green, said to her.What?





	World's Aligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the Chief thought of the Twins? What did he see in them that made them stay for 5 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a backstory in the view of a man who taught of the two as his own.

When they first came in, it was trouble the older sister caused. Her reason? They belittled her brother. The Med Bay was full that day. 

"What did you come here for exactly?", The man ask.

The girl looked at her left hand, then to her brother, who smiled at her.

"I want to kill every single one of them."

This shocked the whole room listening. This girl knew such words, held blunt and sheer determination in her voice. They were only 12 at the time.

The two were inseparable. When the boy leaves, the girl follows a few meters away. When the girl is alone with the many older people, the boy would wait outside, playing with whatever toy the two had brought along the way, until she comes out. This duo will make a change to this damned world.

At 13, the girl would join recon missions, while the boy trains. To keep the each other at Bay, the boy would give his sister something in hand and the girl would put a hair tie on his wrist, a promise that they'll return to each other.

The girl trained the boy self defense. Despite being defeated by his sister, the girl would cheer him up. He was improving slowly, but remarkably fast on mixing moves.

At 14, the girl would return with blood on her hands. Her axe dripping with it, and her clothes stained. The cheerful sister slowly lost her glow as more deaths go to her hands.

He remembered her first mission, she was silent for a month.

 

 

Her first kill was an infected infant.

 

 

By 15, the two began sparring with weapons, the boy didn't do well with lightweight weapons, but was good with defense and a heavy sword. The girl then began to make a closet of shields and double handed swords for him. He never knew the girl was a Blacksmith.

It was 16 when the boy would join his sister on missions, and it was also at this age when they both awakened. "Rage", The girl said, her eyes reddish pink, not it's usual brown. The boy was awakened when her berserk sister, was shoved off by a demon. "Heavy Bash", The boy's black eyes were blue.

He noticed that every use of their special ability, their appearance changed more. The twuns, as every mission they returned to, came back slightly different, the girl's black hair became reddish pink and her eyes were now light pink. The boy's similar hair color became red, with sky hued eyes. 

What made it disturbing, is they weren't bothered about it.

 

 

This two had a bond that made it look like they were together since the dawn of time. This bond was something he wished he cherished. Something he used to have some 20 odd years ago. These two, he consider his children. 

 

He won't make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Like me.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have my tumblr, follow me to see what I'm up to in life!
> 
> http://acieoj.tumblr.com/


End file.
